When She Falls Inlove Again
by loafbread
Summary: Princess Bubblegum keeps denying her feelings towards Marshall Lee. While Marshall Lee knows about Bubblegum's real feelings, but he won't do a thing, not until Bubblegum will stop denying and accept her feelings towards Marshall.. But, what would Marshall do to help Bubblegum realize her feelings towards him? (SUCK AT SUMMARIES) A/N- I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME
1. Chapter 1

_**BOOM.**_

_**They ran and ran, until they reached the tower, it was the Ooo' s mightiest heroes, Finn and Jake, along with Lady Rainicorn.**_

_**They found their way and fought the zombies, but it's not the candy people anymore, it's the dead who's coming from their graves. Or shortly the UNDEAD. **_

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS! WHAT HAPPENED?!" _**Finn shouted to Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum who was busy with her laboratory to undo her mistake.**_

"Keep the zombies in company Finn, Jake protect Lady considering the fact that she's PREGNANT, while I make the cure". _**The Princess said calmly, in order to regain her lady-like manner. Finn just nod.**_

_**Zombies were approaching, Crashing down the door. But luckily, the laboratory of the Princess was from the mid-top of her castle.**_

_**MEANWHILE IN THE NIGHTOSPHERE**_

_**The Queen of the Vampires was busy with her meeting with the Undead due to the fact that they are returning back to their lives. The Queen of the Vampires was MAD, and everybody in her kingdom hates it. She was mad, MAD because, if this TROUBLE would continue. She can't have her concert again. So she summoned her closest friend, the friend who has the same personality as hers, as well as Finn's, the friend who out smarted Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum (**_**WELL THAT'S WHAT SHE THINKS) **_**The future Vampire King, Marshall Lee. With one call, Marshall Lee came out, with his signature red polo and a black jeans, with a pair of red Chuck Taylor, and his signature hair style, he's the type of boy, any women would like to be with. **_

"What's up? Seems busy" _**Marshall asked with his smirk.**_

"Heck I am, now go to the Candy Kingdom and help those guys out, there's a zombie invasion, if not helped, I can't have my concert" _**Said the Vampire Queen.**_

"So, how about you? What are your plans?" _**Marshall asked.**_

"I'll be off negotiating those idiots, tss. They'll never learn". _**Vampire Queen stated with a hiss.**_

"They will. If you'll treat them right, so I'm off" _** Marshall said with a wink with his last sentence.**_

_**In a blink, he made a portal to the Candy Kingdom.**_

_**BACK AT THE CANDY KINGDOM.**_

"PRINCESS! ARE YOU DONE YET?!" _**Finn yelled as he was struggling to keep the door shut.**_

"It's not easy Finn, I'll be done in a minute. Are you okay Lady?" _**The Princess asked with dismay and concern to her friend. Lady can only nod and gave a reassuring smile to her friend, while Jake was with Finn, who is still struggling to keep the zombies out.**_

_**AND THEN SUDDENLY, A PORTAL APPEARED, WHEN THE PORTAL WAS OPEN, YOU CAN HEAR SCREAMS LIKE IN HELL, AND CRYING LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW.**_

"Well woah, it's been like a hundred years since I came back from Candy Kingdom" _**Marshall stated with a clear smirk in his face. And everyone was in clear shock, they felt the same charisma or aura just like Marceline's the Vampire Queen.**_

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" _**as the struggling Finn asked.**_

"I'm Marshall Lee, soon to be Vampire King, at your service, so what's the hold-up?" _**Marshall asked.**_

"Well, ah! Obviously, Zombies invading AH! The door FINN!" _**The Princess yelled. Finn and Jake didn't realized a zombie's hand through the door. Finn grabbed his sword from behind and slashed the zombie's hand, but instead of blood, rainbows were coming out from the zombie's slashed hand.**_

"Rainbows eh? How thoughtful, so how did you get in this mess anyway, uhh Princess?" _**Marshall asked with a thoughtful smile inspite of the situation which the Princess of the Candy Kingdom for the first time who is blushing. **_

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, well uhh. It was a sunny morning when I was experimenting in the cemetery, and then a witch snatched the bottle and started _whooshing _some words, then—" _**The Princess was cut off when Marshall puts his fingers to the Princess' mouth. **_

"I don't need your excuses Princess, now tell me, what's the content of your bottle." _**Marshall asked, as he can see through the Princess' eyes, who was lying.**_

"You can read my thoughts? Well, umm, a pair of" _**The Princess started explaining everything as Marshall examined everything. And after a few moments. He quickly got an idea.**_

"Hey, so you stated that, the witch snatched your bottle right? Then came out with an explosion, hmmm. I have an idea, I'll make the cure, but, you all should follow my orders. Agree?" _**Marshall asked, and everyone nods, Everyone was at the window, as Marshall worked with his "cure", Princess Bubblegum stared at Marshall like there's no tomorrow, She was reminded of Marceline his smirks, everything. And then the door broke.**_

"I'm done! Now everyone, JUMP OFF THE CASTLE NOW!" _**Marshall commanded them. Lady Rainicorn was ready for flying despite of her condition, while Jake was with Finn, but Princess Bubblegum disagreed.**_

"NO, I won't let you kill yourself, NO". _** The Princess stubbornly said.**_

"Who says I'm going to kill myself? Hn. NOW GO" . _**Marshall smirked.**_

_**Finn grabbed the Princess, when the zombies started crashing down the palace, the Princess screamed for his name but no response, she didn't realized, she was crying.. but then again, her feelings were back, the feeling of being in love was back, back in the times where she wanted the whole word, with that one person, Marceline, but those feeling were not for her anymore. Not anymore. **_

_**Then she heard a loud explosion from below. **_

"Has he done it?!" _**Finn stated. With a victorious voice.**_

"RADICAL!" _**Jake shouted. High fiving his bestfriend.**_

"Could it be? MARSHALL NO!" _**Princess Bubblegum screamed.**_

_**The party immediately came back, they see the Candy Kingdom but, with no Zombies anymore, but instead of killed zombies, they saw, Candy People, sleeping, peacefully, and mildly. Then the heroes found Marshall Lee, lying down, with his polo torn. **_

"MARSHALL!" _**Finn yelped. **_

"MARSHALL LEE! Please be awake!"_**The Princess tearfully said, now with Marshall Lee in her arms.**_

"He's a great dude." _**Jake said, making the thought of the Princess deeper.**_

"Why now? WHY NOW? It's the first time that I saw you, and yet you're gone?" _**The Princess sobbed in Marshall's chest. Then she realized that Finn and Jake were smiling as well as Lady.**_

"Why are you smiling?" _**The Princess asked, little did she know that Marceline was there, chuckling. **_

"You never fail to amuse me Bonni, HE'S A VAMPIRE FOR GLOB'S SAKE, now Marshall, cut out the play dude"_** The queen smirked. **_

"Awwww, c'mon! already? But I was enjoying her arms." _**Marshall said with the tone as a small child, as he was still in the Princess' arms.**_

"WHAT?! You fooled me?! How could you?! YOU, YOU, You're just like MARCELINE!" _**The Princess shouted with the red blush of embarrassment showed.**_

"Heh. Shush it up. Princess, I can read your thoughts," _**Marshall stated with a smile in his lips.**_

"YOU." _**The only word that the Princess can say at the moment.**_

"Dude, you have to get back, everything is normal, but you should explain some things" _**The Queen stated.**_

"Uhh yeah, so I should go guys. See ya soon, oh wait, what are your names again?" _**Marshall asked. With his signature smirk.**_

"I'm Finn the Human, and meet my dog, Jake, and his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn. And I guess you already knew about her." _** Finn stated as he pointed his hands to the Princess who was still blushing.**_

"Of course, I do know about her, since I OUT SMARTED her!." _**Marshall playfully said with a wink at the Princess.**_

"I have to go, really. Pleasure meeting you guys, till we meet again." _**Marshall said.**_

"Marshall wait!, but when do we meet again?" _**The Princess said with all of her courage.**_

_**Marshall just left with his wide smile, and the portal fades.**_

"Uhh hey guys, do you want to help the Candy People or you're just gonna stay there?" _**Marceline stated, as she helped one of the candy people to a safe spot.**_

"You're gonna help Marceline?" _**Finn joyfully said.**_

"HECK YEAH! As long as after this, I can drink a blood from a DOG". _**Marceline hissed at Jake. **_

"NO, NOT MARCELINE! I have a family!" _**Jake cowardly said.**_

"O-okay. Heh. I was just kidding, so let's help this people out!" _**Marceline shouted.**_

"Why are you helping Marceline?" _**The Princess asked as she was back to her senses.**_

"SO that, I can drag you to my concert after this." _**The Vampire smirked.**_

"RADICAL! Let's help this out so that we can head for Marceline's concert!" _**Finn yelled.**_

_**The night was ended with Marceline's concert in the Candy Kingdom. **_

_**But will the Princess' feelings for Marshall grow fonder? Will Marshall accept this feelings? Or Bonnibel will just hide it, and expect nothing? Has Marshall Lee been in love? Has he read the feelings of Bonnibel? Find out soon and expect more BUBBLEE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

After the Zombie incident that had occurred.

Bubblegum held the apologizing day for the incidents.

And after that tiring day, it was nighttime in Ooo.

"Hey peeebs, don't forget our movie night tonight!" Finn said over the phone.

"Okay Finn. See you later." Bubblegum said.

'_Well what should I wear?'_

After some thinking she wore a pink shirt, with dark pink shirt, and she wore her pink hoodie, but she revealed her pink shirt.

Bubblegum walked to Finn and Jake's treehouse and the usual people were there.

Lady, Jake, FP, Beemo, Finn, and of course Marceline.

She groaned in annoyance when she saw Marceline.

"Welcome to our movie night! Now let me welcome our guest for tonight! Marshall Lee!" Finn said

And everyone clapped.

"Whoa, thanks guys. Really." Marshall smirked.

Marshall floated next to Marceline.

And the movie started.

The movie was heat signature.

Halfway through the movie, everyone were asleep except for Marshall.

"_I'm hungry, gonna grab something._" Marshall hovered to the kitchen and grabbed any red things.

He sucked the color out of it.

"Who's there?" A girl asked.

"Oh it's you." She said.

"Hey there Princess." Marshall smirked.

"Marshall Lee… so you're going to marry Marceline?" Bubblegum asked.

"What? NO."

"But why did you say that you're the next Vampire King?"

"Well, the queens gonna retire and I'm the next in throne." Marshall said.

"Oh. So, how's it going?" Marshall asked again.

"Well, things are fine, thank you for asking." Bubblegum said.

"Hey, want some sandwhich?" Marshall asked.

"Sure thing." Bubblegum said.

"What's the flavor?"

"Strawberry jam." Marshall said.

"Okay then.

"Isn't it weird for you to eat your own kind?" Marshall asked.

"Well, it is. But well…" Bubblegum said.

"Nah, no need for you to explain things, oh it's ready." Marshall said as he opened the toaster revealing two sandwiches.

"Here you go Princess." Marshall said as he hand over a plate with a sandwich in it.

"Thank you Marshall." Bubblegum said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marceline smirked at her view.

"She's blushing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is delicious!" Bubblegum said.

"Thanks." Marshall said.

"So have you dated someone before Marshall?" Bubblegum asked.

"DO you like me?" Marshall smirked.

"What! It's not that I like you. It's not that I love you either, I was just asking for glob's sake!" Bubblegum said.

"Chill princess, and yes, I have dated someone before. Well not just someone actually." Marshall asked.

"Oh." Bubblegum nodded

"How about you?" Marshall asked

"Well yes." Bubblegum's heart tightened.

"Well, what a lucky guy I guess." Marshall smiled.

"What do you mean?" Bubblegum asked.

"Nevermind." Marshall smiled.

"I'm quite intrigued by your features Marshall." Bubblegum said.

"What do you mean?" Marshall raised an eyebrow.

But in an intense second. Bubblegum cupped Marshall's cheeks and Bubblegum leaned closer.

"Prin—"

**THUD**

Bubblegum was above Marshall on the floor, Bubblegum lost her balance and she fell into Marshall.

Marceline went inside the kitchen and smirked.

"So the both of you are already making out?" Marceline went out the kitchen while giggling.

Xxxxxx

**A/N- sorry for the late update**


End file.
